Justice Squadron: Earth 2
This is a Spin Off series to Batman: Earth 2. This is about how they were joined together Cast * Troy Baker as Hawkman, Brainiac, Batman * Tara Strong as Hawkgirl, Cheetah * Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Green Lantern * Micheal Gross as Shadow Thief * Nolan North as Sinestro, Hal Jordan * Micheal Leon Wooley as Ace * Scott Menville as Brain, Billy Numerous * Grey Griffin as Star Sapphire, Diana * Tom Kenny as Toy Man * Micheal Daingerfield as Cyborg Superman * John Dimaggio as Ma'alefa'ak * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow * Josh Keaton as Flash * Will Friedle as Sessad Episodes Season 1 # J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter the last living Martian heads towards Earth Unaware what fate comes. Soon he faces a bank robbing criminal Called Ace. After the fight Martian Manhunter decides to make a team to fight crime. # Martian Manhunter finds a man named Carter Hall. Soon Carter realizes that he is a reincarnation of an Prince. With that discovery Carter becomes Hawkman. J'onn asks if he can join his team. Hawkman says yes. Then they fight a man named Shadow Thief. # On the Planet Oa John Stewart becomes the Green Lantern. Green Lantern battles a betrayer of the Green Lanterns called Sinestro. After his defeat Martian Manhunter asks him if he wants to join. He says yes. # Hawkman sees Sheria Sanders who he thinks is the Reincarnation of the Princess. He tries convincing her that she is Hawkgirl. She doesn't believe him. But Shadow Thief returns, and shows her that she is Hawkgirl. When that happens she faces Shadow Thief, then Joins the Justice Squadron. # The Justice Squadron go one they're first mission as a full team to stop a Techno Terrorist calling himself The Brain. The Justice Squadron go to stop him, but he has predicted them so he came prepared with his Ape minions. The Martian Manhunter says they must work together. Then they defeated Brain. # The Justice Squadron faces a new villain named Toyman who is creating an army of Toy Like Monsters. John Stewart decides he should deal with him because of his past on Metropolis. John makes it to Toyman who greets him. He says he been expecting him. They fight for a while. Then Hawkman joins along with the rest of the Squadron, and defeats Toyman. #John gets a surprise visit from Hal Jordan who tells the Justice Squadron about his former girlfriend, and Foe Star Sapphire is coming for them. When Martian Manhunter goes out for a walk he gets greeted by Star Sapphire. She says bring the Justice Squadron here. The Justice Squadron comes. They fight Star Sapphire then she leaves. #The Justice Squadron's new base the Watchtower gets attacked by a Cyborg Superman. Martian Manhunter suspects that it is not just Cyborg Superman. Then His Brother Ma'alefa'ak who was truly behind it. They defeat Cyborg Superman, but Ma'alefa'ak disappears. #One of Superman's worst enemies Brainiac arrives and he challenges The Justice Squadron to an fight. Hawkman heads towards him, because he reminds him of something. Brainiac says to Hawkman," How I remind you is because I am your killer." Hawkman, and Brainiac fights a lot. Then Hawkman was about to destroy Brainiac but Hawkgirl stops him. #Diana also known as Wonder woman visits the Watchtower, and says to them that her foe the Cheetah appears, and is killing people with her powers. The Squadron heads towards Cheetah, and they fight her. They fight her for a while, then she leaves. #Martian Manhunter senses something is wrong when Hawkman, and Hawkgirl gets attacked by both Star Sapphire, and Brain. Then Martian Manhunter, and John Stewart gets attacked by Toyman, and Ma'alefa'ak. After they barely defeat them Martian Manhunter says that they are working together. #The Justice Squadron search for The Squadron of Doom's hideout, but when they found it they got meeted by Star Sapphire. They fight her. When they beat her, Martian Manhunter reads her mind. He figures out that they are making a weapon. #Martian Manhunter puts Star Sapphire in the Watchtower. When they are fighting a criminal named Billy Numerous Ma'alefa'ak breaks in, and steals A piece of John's ring, some Kryptonite in the fail Safe, and Star Sapphire back. When Hawkman wakes up he notices the stuff are missing. Martian Manhunter finally figures out the weapon is an Anti Gravity Generator. #They go try to find out what the Squadron of Doom is planning to use next. They soon find Toyman searching an Construction site for some sort of Metal. When they stop Toyman Star Sapphire rescues him. Then they realized that they took a piece of the Watchtower. #Ma'alefa'ak greets the Justice Squadron, and the world that The Gravity Weapon is complete. Martian Manhunter finds the location of their Gravity Weapon, and goes to stop them with the Justice Squadron. They defeat the Squadron of Doom. 2 months later Brainiac appears. #With Brainiac back he Threatens The Whole Earth to destroy it. The Justice Squadron with Flash as their new member Flash goes to warn Green Arrow, and Batman about him. They all work together to defeat Brainiac. #With Brainiac's defeat the Justice Squadron thought all evil was gone, until a mysterious hooded Teenager begins attacking people. With the strange attacks Martian Manhunter investigates and he figures out the person is Sessad one of Darkseid the powerful Space Terrorist's great commanders.